Memory
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: "Setelah ini semua terjadi… Teruslah tersenyum tulus…. Sehat terus ya… Aruji…" - Tak ada Yaoi - Amannn - Happy Reading!


" _Aruji~ Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

" _Aruji~ Mau minum teh bersamaku?"_

" _Aruji tidak mau ikut berkumpul bersama yang lain? Mereka sedang pesta sake di bawah pohon sakura loh..."_

" _Aruji~ Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang mengirimku?"_

" _Aruji! Aku tidak mau membersihkan kotoran kuda! Namazuo aja!"_

" _Aruji…"_

" _Aruji!"_

" _Aruji~"_

… _dan aruji-aruji lainnya._

Saniwa berparas imut walaupun umur hampir mencapai 26 tahun itu menghela napas seraya tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan suara yang sangat familiar itu saat mengerjakan berbagai macam laporan.

"Aruji~ Mau aku cat kuku mu itu?" suara itu kembali terdengar lagi. Suara yang lebih nyata, bukan suara yang berlarian di kepalanya.

Ia yang sedang membuat laporan perkembangan penyelesaian misi dengan Heshikiri Hasebe pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kebetulan Hasebe juga baru saja pergi untuk mengistirahatkan diri, jadi ia bisa sedikit memiliki waktu luang dengan tugas yang Hasebe 'paksakan' kepadanya.

"Konnichiwa Kashuu-san…" sapa sang saniwa seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ah Konnichiwa aruji… Maaf mengganggumu…" Kashuu pun membalas dengan senyuman juga, "Kalau anda sibuk, mungkin aku bisa menghias kukumu lain wak-"

"Tidak, sekarang saja, aku tidak sabar melihat kuku-kuku ku ini cantik karena tanganmu," balas sang aruji seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kashuu, "Ayo kita lakukan di teras saja."

Sang saniwa pun berjalan mendahului diikuti Kashuu dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, Kashuu yang biasa membuka percakapan pun entah kenapa terasa lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Kembali lagi dengan sang aruji yang kini telah mendudukkan dirinya di teras citadel, menunggu Kashuu membawakan alat kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama aruji, anda bilang ingin dicat warna biru gemerlap kan? Aku sudah membelikannya khusus untuk anda, warna itu sedikit sulit untuk di dapatkan tetapi apa sih yang tidak untuk anda…" ujar Kashuu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping aruji, "Izinkan aku untuk memegang tanganmu aruji…" pintanya dengan hormat.

"Ah… Baik-baik… Jangan sehormat itu padaku… Rasanya aneh tahu…" sang aruji mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kashuu dan membiarkan jemarinya dilukis oleh sang ahlinya.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Pedang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di citadel ini.

Walaupun terlihat berekspresi tetapi nyatanya ia sangat pandai menyimpan perasaannya. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Tetapi untuk hari ini, wajahnya terlihat berbeda.

"Tidak biasanya wajahmu murung saat melakukan hal yang kau sukai nee.. Kashuu-san?" tanya sang aruji heran.

Terlihat wajah itu sedikit terkejut lalu tak lama senyum terlukis di wajahnya, "Aaa tidak, mungkin itu hanya perasaan aruji saja," ujarnya.

"Apa karena akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menerjunkanmu?" tanya sang aruji tak enak.

"Tidak aruji, aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya lagi…" jawab sang pedang cepat.

"Terus? Kenapa tadi wajahmu sedih sekali?"

Kashuu menghentikan kegiatannya, padahal ia masih belum selesai memoles kuku milik sang tuan.

"Kashuu-san?" tangan kiri sang saniwa yang bebas pun menyentuh dagu sang Uchigatana lalu mengangkatnya, sorot mata yang sendu itu terlihat jelas pada manik berwarna merah itu, "Ada apa?"

Kashuu menyentuh tangan sang aruji lembut lalu menurunkannya perlahan, ia menggelengkan kepalan lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Tidak apa-apa aruji, itu semua pasti hanya perasaan anda…"

Sang aruji memilih untuk menghela napas, mengalah dan tidak menanyakan lagi hal itu.

"Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu, hari ini kau tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan jasamu untuk memoles kuku ku, sejak kemarin aku memang ingin sekali menghias kuku ku, tetapi seingatku aku tidak pernah membicarakannya kepadamu…"

"Aku selalu ada di citadel ini kok, aruji saja yang jarang keluar kamar," Kashuu membalas cepat, "…dan soal kuku… Aku hanya menebak saja, anda kan memang ingin memoles kuku dengan warna langkah – di daerah ini – sejak lama." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa…" sang aruji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar aruji ini.. Aku saja masih mengingat perkataanmu satu tahun yang lalu,"

"Hahaha daya ingatmu kuat sekali ya Kashuu-san!"

Kashuu tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

…dan itu sangat mengganjal di dalam penglihatan sang aruji.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah yang banyak ya, Kashuu-san…" ujar saniwa lalu menghela napas kecewa, "Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk mengetahuinya.." lanjutnya.

"Tidak berat kok aruji, aruji tidak perlu memikirkannya…"

…ada kalanya, aku ingin menyimpan masalahku sendiri. Itu yang bisa ia tangkap dari sorot mata Kashuu.

"Nee aruji…" panggil Kashuu pelan.

"Hmm?" balas sang aruji seraya memandang jemarinya yang mulai tampak indah, sosok dihadapannya ini memang pintar sekali jika berurusan dengan hal ini.

"Apakah kau masih menyayangiku?"

Sang aruji pun mengerutkan dahinya, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku selalu menyayangimu, menyayangi kalian semua."

"Yahh…" Kashuu mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku kan hanya memastikan, akhir-akhir ini kau juga-" ucapannya mendadak terhenti.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku apa?" tanya sang aruji kemudian.

"Abaikan saja, aku sudah sangat senang mendengarmu berkata jika kau masih menyayangiku…" kuku nya pun telah selesai dipoles, Kashuu membersihkan jemari tuannya yang terdapat bekas cairan cat kuku dengan lembut lalu tersenyum puas, "Aku benar-benar puasa dengan hal itu, arigatou…"

Senyum yang sangat lebar.

Entah kenapa, senyum itu tanpa sadar membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

..

..

Disclaimer : DMM & Nitro+

Genre : Angst & Hurt/Comfort ( mamposss )

Rating : T+ ( Aman dibaca di bulan puasaaa )

Warning : Typo (s) , Saniwa!Katsugeki , gajeness, siapin kokoro anda, dan lain sebagainya (?)

HAPPY READING!

..

..

..

Sikap Kashuu aneh. Ia menyadari jelas hal itu.

Apa permasalahan yang Kashuu hadapi? Sampai sore hari tiba, sang saniwa masih belum mengetahuinya.

Berkali-kali ia memaksa sang uchigatana untuk mengaku, berkali-kali pula dia menolak memberitahukannya.

Karena itu, kali ini ia mencari Yamatonokami Yasusada, mungkin saja sahabat dekat Kashuu Kiyomitsu itu tahu sesuatu tentang permasalahannya.

"Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada mengerutkan dahinya saat sang saniwa menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya, "Ke-Kenapa anda tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Sang saniwa menganggukkan kepala, "Iya, Kashuu-san, apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya hari ini? Ia terlihat murung walaupun masih terus memoles kuku-kuku ku."

"Ah-itu…"

"Nee aruji…" suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang sang saniwa. Menyela Yasusada yang ingin membalas pertanyaang sang aruji.

Sosok Nagasone Kotetsu tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka berdua, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai berlatih dengan anggota shinsegumi yang lain. Terbukti dengan adanya Izuminokami dan Horikawa di belakangnya.

"Maaf jika saya sedikit kasar tetapi… Sudah berapa lama anda menjadi saniwa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sang saniwa mengerutkan dahinya, "Ummm… Tiga tahun?"

"…dan selama itu… Anda tidak menyadarinya? Padahal dia adalah pedang pertama anda?"

Pertanyaan Nagasone berhasil membuatnya semakin berpikir.

…Apa yang sudah ia lewatkan?

"Ck! Nagasone-san! Kau ini memang terlalu kasar! Dasar tidak sopan…" Izuminokami berucap seraya menyeret pedang milik pemimpin shinsegumi itu menjauhi sang saniwa, "Oi Kunihiro! Ayo kita berendam bersama!"

"Ah iya…" Horikawa yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kane-san nya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu aruji, sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti!" dan ia pun berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

Menyisahkan sang aruji dengan Yasusada yang terdiam.

"Nee… Yamatonokami-san… Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Bisa kau beritahu aku? Mungkin aku melupakan sesuatu…" ujarnya penuh sesal.

Yasusada mendadak saja tersenyum miris, "Aruji… Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang Kiyomitsu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sang aruji mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa? Apakah itu salah?"

Yasusada reflek menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, hanya aneh saja, sejak saat itu… Entah kenapa anda jarang membahasnya…'

"Hah?" ia pun kembali bingung, "Sejak saat itu? Apa maksudmuYamatonokami-san?"

"Saya pikir anda seharusnya mengingatnya…" Yasu mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Karena Kiyomitsu kan pedang pertama anda,"

…dan sosok berkimono biru itu pergi, tak kuasa lagi untuk mengingat masa lalu yang sakitnya berkali-kali lipat jika diingat.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Selama menjadi saniwa, ia ingat jika ia sama sekali tidak pernah mematahkan pedangnya, semua pedangnya sudah ia berikan omamori dan menerjunkan mereka sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka, tidak memaksa dan penuh dengan startegi yang matang hingga mereka selamat sampai kembali ke citadel.

Memang benar jika pedang-pedangnya ini memiliki masa lalu yang suram, suram sebagai benda mati yang harus merasakannya kelak saat menjadi manusia. Ia pun juga memiliki masa lalu yang suram, kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat ia masih kecil dan ia pun hidup bersama ibunya yang gila karena sang ayah menolak merawatnya. Walaupun gila tetapi sang ibu masih sadar jika ia adalah anaknya dan rela melindunginya dari hujanan anak panah saat warga desa berniat membunuhnya yang dituduh sebagai anak jelmaan penyihir.

Sejak saat itu ia dirawat oleh orang dalam kuil, tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang bersikap dingin dan hanya ramah karena hal tertentu, itu pun hanya keramahan yang palsu. Saat umurnya menginjak 23 Tahun, ia pun diperkenalkan dengan dunia saniwa suci, menjadi tuan dari para pedang Jepang di masa lalu dan kembali merasakan hangatnya keluarga bersama dengan mereka semuanya.

" _Bisa anda ceritakan kepada saya mengapa wajah anda terlihat keruh? Apakah anda tidak menginginkan saya?"_

Suara 'seseorang' yang terdengar sedikit kesal itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

" _Hingga hari ketiga kedatanganku di sini, kau masih saja bersikap dingin aruji, aku sudah menanyakannya kepada penjaga kuil di sana tentangmu…"_

Ia ingat jika dirinya saat itu menggeram kesal walaupun berusaha bersikap sabar. Ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi saniwa dan membimbing mereka, menampakkan wajah kesal tanpa sebab bisa membuat mereka kehilangan kepercayaan kepada dirinya.

" _Sepertinya kita hampir sama ya tetapi mungkin aku masih lebih bahagia dari anda…"_ sosok berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dan disampirkan ke depan itu masih mengoceh tanpa memedulikan reaksi sang aruji, _"Walaupun aku hidup di tengah kemiskinan, tinggal di daerah kumuh dipinggir sungai, dikucilkan oleh banyak orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi, makan pun sangat susah sekali di dapatkan, ah aku jadi kasihan dengan penempaku saat itu, tetapi beliau masih tetap menyayangiku dan merawatku hingga ada seseorang yang mau membeliku dan menggunakanku dengan baik~"_

Ia saat itu memilih untuk diam tetapi mendengarkan. Pedang pertamanya itu lebih bisa berpikiran positif darinya rupanya.

" _Rasanya berat harus pergi meninggalkan beliau, tetapi dengan berpindah tangannya aku tidak membuatku merasakan hidup yang lebih baik. Aku sangat sulit digunakan, orang yang menggunakanku pasti kesal saat menggunakanku dan mengabaikanku, aku selalu berpindah tangan dengan tuan yang tidak puas denganku, 'Dasar pedang tidak berguna!', 'Untuk apa aku membuang uangku untuk membelimu!', 'Hei! Kenapa kau sangat sulit digunakan!' dan umpatan lain yang sangat menyakitkan. Akan tetapi, itu tidak masalah, untuk apa mengingat masa-masa itu, karena pada akhirnya aku menemukan tuan yang tepat, tuan yang bisa menggunakanku dengan baik…"_

Sosok yang sedang bercerita itu sangat antusias sekali menceritakan dirinya, mungkin berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri kepada dirinya yang tertutup dan membosankan. Namun, lama kelamaan sorot mata itu semakin menyendu dan ia pun menutup kedua matanya lama. Seperti menahan sesuatu yang sangat berat tetapi masih berusaha ia tahan sebisanya.

" _Walaupun pada akhirnya berakhir sama tetapi aku kembali yakin jika itu hanyalah masa lalu, sekarang aku telah dibangkitkan oleh anda dan memiliki raga manusia. Itu sudah cukup untukku… Nee aruji…"_ sosok itu berjalan mendekati dirinya lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya, _"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku? Satu hal saja…"_

Mata perak keemasannya memandang sosok yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, memandang wajah pedang yang pertama kali ia bangkitkan, memandang wajah yang kembali memasang senyum manis diwajahnya.

" _Aku yakin setelah ini akan ada prajurit pedang lain yang datang dan meramaikan citadel ini, kau mungkin perlahan akan mengabaikanku dan fokus dengan pedang yang lebih hebat dariku, tetapi aku hanya ingin anda berjanji kepadaku dan aku akan selalu percaya jika anda akan menepatinya…"_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya, aruji…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara teriakannya keras berhasil membuat beberapa toudan berbondong-bondong menghampirinya.

"Aruji!"

"Ada apa aruji?!"

"Aruji!"

Pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran itu sama sekali tidak ia anggap, kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya dan ia memilih untuk terduduk. Kedua matanya membuka lebar berserta air mata yang mulai keluar membasahi kedua pipinya.

Ia ingat…

Ia baru saja ingat….

.

.

" _ **BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN PASUKAN IBLIS ITU BISA MENGEPUNG MARKAS KITA?!"**_

" _ **Ini diluar dugaan! Bahkan tiga tenka goken dan pasukan pedang kuat lainnya tidak bisa menghadang mereka!"**_

" _ **Mereka semua sekarat!"**_

" _ **CEPAT BAWA MEREKA KE RUANG PENGOBATAN!"**_

" _ **Baik aruji!"**_

" _ **Aruji!"**_

" _ **Ada apa lagi?!"**_

" _ **Ada beberapa pasukan kita yang dikendalikan oleh mereka, kita tidak bisa lagi membedakan musuh dan kawan aruji!"**_

… _ **Saat itu….**_

… _ **adalah suasana genting yang pernah sang aruji alami selama menjadi saniwa.**_

… _ **Langit mendung dan pasukan pengubah sejarah tiba-tiba saja datang menghancurkan citadel yang sudah ia dan pedang-pedangnya rawat selama dua tahun lamanya.**_

… _ **Mereka datang dan merasuki para Touken Danshi untuk melawan kawannya sendiri.**_

… _ **Aruji berada di tingkat stress paling tinggi. Ditambah lagi dengan pedang-pedang langkanya yang sekarat. Perasaannya menjadi kalut, marah dan kesal menjadi satu.**_

… _ **Hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti biasanya.**_

" _ **PATAHKAN SAJA MEREKA! KALIAN YANG MASIH SADAR JANGAN RAGU UNTUK MELAWAN MEREKA!"**_

… _ **Keputusan sang tuan sontak saja membuat sebagian pedang yang masih sadar merasa terkejut bukan main.**_

… _ **Aruji mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk mematahkan kawan sendiri?**_

" _ **Jangan bercanda aruji! Pasti ada cara lain untuk menyadarkan mereka tanpa mematahkan mereka!" apakah dipikir mereka tidak kesakitan saat mereka dipatahkan dengan paksa? Kashuu yang tahu jelas akan hal itu pun melayangkan protes keras.**_

" _ **Tidak ada cara lain! Apa kau ingin kawan-kawanmu yang masih sadar harus menjadi korban mereka yang kerasukan!" balas sang aruji tak kalah keras.**_

" _ **Seharusnya aruji bisa mencari cara lain tetapi anda hanya tidak bisa memikirkannya! Pikiranmu kalut hanya karena pasukan pedang terkuatmu sekarat! Tiga tenka gokenmu itu!"**_

" _ **MEMANGNYA KENAPA JIKA AKU LEBIH MENGKHAWATIRKAN MEREKA DARI PADA KALIAN!"**_

… _ **Ingin rasanya menangis mendengar ucapan sang aruji. Beberapa tantou yang masih bertahan pun telah mengucurkan air mata.**_

… _ **Sang aruji yang masih berdiri ditengah toudan-toudannya yang selamat itu mendengus kesal lalu berjalan masuk untuk mulai melakukan pengobatan. Tanpa sadar pasukan iblis yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di sekitar citadel datang dengan cepat tanpa disadari oleh sang saniwa sendiri maupun touken danshi lain dan berniat untuk menusuk jantung sang saniwa dengan sekali serangan menggunakan sebuah tombak.**_

… _ **Tubuh mungil sang aruji didorong dengan keras menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak sempat untuk merasa terkejut, ia memilih untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah mendorongnya. Teriakan terkejut touken danshi yang selamat berhasil menyadarkannya.**_

" _ **Sudah kuduga… Kau pemimpinnya yaa…" sosok itu meludahkan darah yang cukup banyak, tangan kanannya masih mencengkram erat pedangnya yang juga telah terlumuri oleh darah, ia masih memasang wajah keras walaupun tombak pemimpin dari pihak musuh telah menusuk dadanya hingga menembus ke belakang.**_

" _ **Mau duel satu lawan satu hah? Jika aku menang dan kau tertebas hingga menghilang, pasukan anak buahmu juga akan melarikan diri kan? Termasuk pasukanmu yang merasuki kawan-kawan kami… Iya kan?" sosok itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas leher sang pemimpin musuh yang pergerakannya melambat setelah menyerang– sesuai dengan perkiraannya – dan musuh beserta tombak besar yang bersarang di dadanya itu juga menghilang.**_

… _ **Mau melawan sampai besok pun, jika sang pemimpin masih bersembunyi dan tidak dikalahkan, maka pertempuran masih akan terus berlanjut hingga mereka semua mati.**_

… _ **dan Kashuu Kiyomitsu menyadari hal itu.**_

 _ **Pedangnya yang retak mulai menghitam. Dengan lemas ia jatuhkan pedangnya itu beserta tubuhnya yang langsung saja dipeluk oleh sang aruji yang menangis.**_

 _ **Pedanganya yang terjatuh itu hancur, pecah, berhamburan, tak terselamatkan lagi.**_

 _ **Pasukan pengubah sejarah memilih untuk mundur karena pemimpin mereka telah dikalahkan.**_

 _ **Para Pasukan Pedang yang dirasuki pun jatuh pingsan dan ditolong dengan cepat oleh toudan lainnya.**_

… _ **Hari ini, adalah hari mengerikan yang pernah mereka alami selama menjadi manusia. Begitu juga dengan sang saniwa yang menangis keras dengan sosok penuh luka dipelukannya.**_

 _ **Sejak hari itu, pedang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di citadel ini… Memilih untuk menghilang, bersama dengan serpihan pedangnya, terbang bersama angin. Pergi semakin jauh dan jauh dari rumahnya. Pergi jauh meninggalkan kawan-kawannya. Pergi jauh… Meninggalkan tuan yang sangat disayanginya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tanggal 5 Juni, jelas tidak hanya para shinsegumi yang berwajah muram, hampir seluruh pedang lama yang menghuni citadel ini juga berwajah sama. Ya, memang hari ini adalah satu tahun setelah tragedi itu menerpa citadel ini, semenjak saat itu pendeta kuil yang juga ayah angkat dari sang saniwa semakin memperkuat 'penjagaan' citadel ini agar tidak diterobos oleh para pasukan pengubah sejarah. Seharusnya semua ini dilakukan oleh sang saniwa, tetapi semenjak hari itu sang saniwa memilih untuk mengurung diri dan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas 'kematian' salah satu pedangnya.

Para pedang tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh pendeta kuil setelah itu. Akan tetapi, keesokan harinya, sang saniwa kembali seperti biasa, berwajah bahagia, seakan masalah itu sudah berhasil ia hadapi dengan penuh keikhlasan dan mulai menyapa pedang-pedang baru dengan senyum hangatnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka semua memahaminya.

Sang saniwa tidak sekalipun membahas tragedi itu.

Melihat sang saniwa tiba-tiba menangis histeris di sore hari dan terus meracaukan 'namanya', membuat mereka menyadari jika 'mantra' yang pendeta kuil itu berikan kepada tuan mereka telah hilang.

"Aku melihatnya tadi! Lihat jemariku, dialah yang melukiskannya!" sang saniwa masih terus berusaha mencari keberadaannya, walaupun berkali-kali pula mereka menjelaskan jika keberadaan sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi di citadel ini.

Sosok itu seakan menolak untuk dibangkitkan kembali, pendeta kuil berkata jika pedangnya telah terinduksi oleh pasukan pengubah sejarah dan hal itu membuat pedangnya tidak bisa lagi dibangkitkan menjadi manusia.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu benar-benar telah menghilang dilalap oleh sejarah dan tidak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa membangkitkannya.

"Aruji… Tenanglah…" tepukan lembut dibahunya membuat sang aruji berhenti berteriak histeris, manik perak keemasannya yang basah memandang Yasusada yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk kembali menemui sang aruji di luar teras, "Saya tahu, dia tadi datang menemui anda kan? Apakah anda tahu apa yang dikatakannya kepadaku setelah melukis jemarimu dengan warna yang indah ini?"

Uchigatana berkimono biru itu mengelus tangan tuannya, "Aku senang melihat aruji baik-baik saja, walaupun ia telah melupakan kejadian itu beliau masih terus mengingatku, mengingat namaku dan membiarkanku menghias kukunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku senang sekali, aruji masih menyayangiku walaupun aku sudah jauh darinya…" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ka-Kau…" sang aruji memandang Yasusada lekat-lekat, "Kau juga melihatnya? Dia masih ada di sini kan? Dia akan selalu ada di sini kan?"

Yasusada menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk dada sang tuan, "Dia akan selalu ada di hati anda aruji, selama aruji masih mengingatnya, selama itu pula ia berada di sekitar kita, anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah, jika saat itu ia tidak melakukannya, mungkin saja banyak diantara kami yang menghilang dan terluka, itu sudah keputusannya aruji. Karena itu…" tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi sang aruji, "Kembalilah seperti dahulu, sama seperti saat tuan pendeta memantraimu agar melupakan kejadian itu, Kiyomitsu lebih suka anda yang seperti itu dari pada kembali murung karena mengingat kejadian saat itu."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tetapi jika kau ingin sekali menangis, menangislah untuknya hari ini saja, luapkan semuanya hari ini dan kembalilah ceria!" seru Yasusada yang sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata.

Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dipelukan Yasusada, tak berapa lama ia merasakan tiga sosok lain datang dan memeluk mereka berdua.

Kesedihan yang terasa sekali.

Berbeda dengannya yang dimantrai agar melupakan kejadian itu, mereka berempat yang memeluknya, mereka berempat yang ikut menangis bersama dirinya yang kembali menangis keras, masih terus mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu setiap harinya.

Ikatan pedang shinsegumi itu sangat kuat. Tentunya mereka merasakan perasan sedih yang lebih besar dari pada dirinya.

Di masa lalu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu lah yang pertama kali meninggalkan mereka semua.

Setelah menjadi manusia pun, uchigatana itu juga lah yang pertama kali pergi meninggalkan mereka. Selamanya.

" _Setelah ini semua terjadi… Teruslah tersenyum tulus…."_

Ah, ia merasakannya lagi.

Ada satu sosok lagi yang ikut memeluk dirinya.

" _Sehat terus ya… Aruji…"_

Langit sore yang mulai menggelap itu menjadi yang terakhir kalinya sang saniwa merasakan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau juga… Kashuu-san…"

.

.

.

END

Huwaaaaa! Saya baperrr!

Padahal niatnya mau lanjutan fanfic Adventure Anti Galau biar nggak galau tapi tangan nakalku malah mengetik fanfic baper ini!

Huwaaa my lovely starter! Aku akan terus mencintaimu kokk! Jangan pergiiiii!

Oke, sekian baper time dari saya. Reviewnya yaaaa~


End file.
